1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to log structures and, in particular, to load-bearing columns within log walls for supporting logs, joists, rafters, purlins, columns, and ridges bearing upon log walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that wooden logs shrink over time, due to the loss of water. Logs generally shrink more in their width than in their length. The amount, rate, and duration of shrinkage depend upon the level of humidity in the environment. Overall, logs shrink more in dry weather than they do in humid weather. This is because, in dry weather, the logs lose more of their water before reaching an equilibrium point with the environment. Logs also shrink faster in dry weather than in humid weather. In a drier environment, for example, a log having a diameter of about 8-15 inches can shrink as much as xc2xe of an inch in one year. The shrinkage rate tends to be greater in the first year and generally tapers down thereafter. Conversely, the duration of log shrinkage is generally greater in more humid environments. Logs typically shrink for a duration of about somewhat less than a year to as long as four years.
Log shrinkage causes a variety of problems in log buildings, such as log homes. Typically, these buildings have walls that comprise stacks of horizontal wooden logs (xe2x80x9clog wall stacksxe2x80x9d). Over time, the logs in log wall stacks tend to move downward, due to the shrinkage of all of the logs. For example, if each of the logs in a 12 log wall shrinks one inch in width, then the height of the entire wall will decrease by one foot. Each log will move downward a distance equal to the total shrinkage of each of the logs below. Such downward motion can cause damage to internal structures within the walls, such as doors and windows. Often, doors and windows collapse under the weight of downward moving logs above.
For example, a log wall stack may contain a window frame enclosing a glass window. The window frame may comprise a vertical log on each side of the window. The window and frame will not shrink much at all in height over time. As the wall moves downward, due to shrinkage, the log directly above the window frame begins to bear against the frame. As the horizontal logs on each side of the window frame shrink further, the window and frame are compressed due to the weight of the logs above. Such weight can cause the frame and window to collapse.
Methods employed to deal with this problem are burdensome, inconvenient, and expensive. One approach has been to build log homes with wall cavities provided directly above structures within the log walls, such as doors and windows. As the logs shrink over time, the logs above can gradually move downward and occupy such cavities without damaging the internal wall structures. However, this may only delay the damage, since the logs might eventually move downward sufficiently to bear against the internal structures anyway. Also, the delay can be increased only by increasing the height of the wall cavities above the internal structures, which reduces the building integrity. Further, the wall cavities are normally covered with some type of panel or facade, which may be aesthetically displeasing.
Another problem caused by the downward movement of horizontal logs is that it upsets the positional relationship between the horizontal logs and the vertical logs in the wall. Vertical logs are commonly used to build the frame of the house. Vertical logs often serve as columns to support the roof of the building and to transfer the weight of the roof to a fixed base. Also, internal wall structures often include vertical logs. For instance, a door frame or window frame may include vertical logs on its sides. Since wooden logs do not shrink significantly in their lengthwise direction, the vertical logs do not decrease much in height. Thus, log shrinkage upsets the positional relationship between horizontal and wooden logs.
A known method of dealing with this problem is to provide a short threaded rod, known as a screw jack, at the bottom end of each of the vertical logs. The threaded rod is fixed with respect to the foundation of the building. The vertical log has a short vertical channel which slidably receives the threaded rod so that the log can be slightly raised or lowered while maintaining a sliding engagement between the log and the threaded rod. The log rests upon a nut threadingly engaged with the rod. The nut bears the weight of the log as well as part of the weight of the rest of the building. The nut can be rotated so that the nut and log move vertically along the threaded rod. In this manner, the vertical log can be raised or lowered, relative to the fixed foundation of the building. Over time, as the horizontal logs descend due to log shrinkage, upsetting the positional relationship between the horizontal and vertical logs, the vertical logs are lowered to compensate for the downward movement of the horizontal logs.
Unfortunately, this method is very difficult, time-consuming, and expensive. The amount of downward displacement of the horizontal logs can vary throughout the structure, and must be measured throughout the walls. Thus, each of the vertical logs may have to be lowered by different amounts, complicating the procedure. Also, the procedure, i.e., the lowering of the vertical columns, must be repeated periodically. It is normally repeated once or twice a year. This further increases the cost and time consumption of this method. Further, the lowering of vertical logs can cause the roof to become uneven, which reduces the building integrity.
The above-described methods of dealing with the problems associated with log shrinkage merely compensate for or prevent damage that may result from the downward movement of logs in a log wall stack. Thus, there is a need for a method of preventing the downward movement of logs due to log shrinkage.
Accordingly, it is a principle object and advantage of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned limitations and to provide an improved log building.
In accordance with one embodiment, the present invention provides a log wall comprising a stack of generally horizontally positioned wooden logs on a fixed support surface (e.g., the foundation of a log cabin) and one or more generally vertical support columns acting upon the stack of logs. Each column comprises a stack of generally vertical log supports, the stack of log supports also extending from the fixed surface. Each of the log supports vertically extends for the width of one or more logs within the stack of logs, so that a top end of the log support is generally aligned with the top surface of a horizontal log, and so that a bottom end of the log support is generally aligned with the bottom surface of a horizontal log. Each log support may extend for the width of one log or the width of a plurality of logs. Each set of one or more logs across the width of which a single log support extends will be referred to herein as a xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csub-stackxe2x80x9d of logs. Further, an xe2x80x9cinitial position rangexe2x80x9d of each sub-stack of logs is defined as the space between the initial location of the top surface of the top log of the sub-stack and the initial location of the bottom surface of the bottom log of the sub-stack, immediately after the log wall is built. Advantageously, the vertical support columns, each comprised of a plurality of log supports, maintain each sub-stack within its initial position range, thus avoiding the above-described problems associated with the downward movement of logs due to log shrinkage.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the log supports within the above-described support columns may be configured to extend through only a single log. An xe2x80x9cinitial position rangexe2x80x9d of each log is defined as the space between an initial location of the top surface of the log and an initial location of the bottom surface of the log. In this configuration, the support columns advantageously maintain each log within its initial position range.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the log supports of the above-described support columns each comprise a generally vertical support element, such as a rod or cylinder, and a plate element positioned on one end of the support element. Each plate element is advantageously adapted to support the bottom surface of a first log of a sub-stack, to prevent the bottom surfaces of the first logs of the sub-stacks from moving downward.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, each plate element comprises a generally flat plate and a rod attached to a flat side of the plate. Also, each of the support elements of the supports comprises an elongated cylinder. The end of the rod opposite the plate is adapted to be slidably and removably inserted into an end of the cylinder.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.